Paradox
Paradox is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Plot' A man and his assistant are trying to experiment time-travel by using quartz crystals, but the experiment fails, causing the man to be sucked up into the machine. 50 Years Later: Ben, Gwen and Kevin visit Los Soledad after hearing a disturbance. The place is wrecked and they see materials partially sucked up in an old machine and fossilized animals. Suddenly, a creature arrives and Ben changes into Chromastone to fight it. The creature gets away and Ben changes back. Then he sees a mysterious man and Ben changes into Swampfire. The man disappears and then reappears offering Ben a gumball. The creature reappears and Kevin tries to fight it, but strangely, touching it changes him into an old man. Kevin begins acting like an old man and Ben tries driving Kevin's car to chase the creature. The creature soon chases them and ages Kevin's car to a rusted-up broken car. They eventually escape the creature and meet the man again, who changes Kevin back to his proper age. However, he says regressing a car is beyond his ability. Ben asks the man who he is, and the man explains back in the 50's, he was involved in an experiment involving time-travel. The man was sucked into the machine and was trapped in the space-time continuum for 100,000 years or more, having not to age, eat, drink, or sleep. He became insane but got bored and decided to learn. He now has a total understand of the space-time continuum, enabling him to travel any where and when he wants. Gwen decides to name the man Paradox as he even forgot his real name. His current concern on Earth now is the creature they've encountered. Unlike the countless foes he had faced before, this creature came into their plane of reality when his experiment went awry. Gwen points out that this creatures couldn't have been around for fifty years, as they would've known about it. Paradox explains that his experiment flung this creature to the present. Ben and team ask why the creature needs to be stopped if it's only attacking a abandoned military base. Paradox then brings them to the Moon (for some reason with a breathable atmosphere) and shows the team the best possible future if the creature was still alive, an entire earth fossilized by the creature with nothing and no one able to stop it. They then spot a future Paradox who had failed to prevent this catastrophe. The future Paradox urges his counterpart not to repeat his mistakes and sends them back to the present. Gwen suggests that they simply go back and prevent the time experiment from happening. Paradox says they can't do that because it would also prevent him from becoming a time traveler who has helped the universe hundreds of times. He almost mentions one adventure that he and Ben had in saving the universe. They then spot the creature. Ben transforms into Jetray and shoots the creature, but the creature was immune to the beams. Paradox throws some gumballs to the creature and momentarily slows it down due to the fact the candy can last awhile. Paradox then grapples with the creature. Though he exists outside of time, he can still feel the eons passing. Ben, Paradox, Gwen and Kevin see that the creature wasn't acting like an ordinary creature, but a man looking for help. They try to fight the creature and decide to stop it from being created by traveling back to the accident. It was revealed that the creature was Paradox's old assistant Hugo and he was transformed into an inter dimensional creature traveling forward to 50 years. Ben saves Hugo by turning into Humungousaur and grabbing him from getting sucked into the machine. The Hugo that was with them changes back to normal and they go back to the present, where they meet an older Hugo. Paradox offers Hugo a chance to time-travel and they leave Ben and his friends to explore time. As Ben and friends were about to leave, Kevin cursed Paradox for not changing his car back like he did to Kevin. But once they go to the exit, they see Kevin's car, brand-new, with a note left by Paradox saying: 'Kevin, try to keep in mind that if this car comes into contact with anything else from 1976, it will explode like anti-matter. Enjoy! -Paradox. Ben, Kevin and Gwen then drive back home, with Kevin querying if that note was a mere joke. 'Major Events' *The gang meets Professor Paradox. Debuts *Professor Paradox *Hugo *Trans-Dimensional Monster 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin (young/old self) *Professor Paradox *Hugo *General Groff Aliens Used *Chromastone *Swampfire *Jetray *Humungousaur Errors *﻿When Humungousaur stops Hugo from being pulled into the vortex, he grabs his leg. In the next shot, he is seen holding him by the lab coat, and in the shot after that he is holding his leg again. Also in the same scene, Hugo is shown to be wearing white shoes even though his shoes are black. 'Quotes' Trivia *Dwayne confirmed that the car exploding in case it came with contact with anything from the year 1976 was merely a joke from Paradox. *This is the first time somebody other than Kevin drives his car. *Paradox hinted that he worked with the future Ben before and he states that Ben had decided to transform into Swampfire then too. *Paradox mentioned that he and Ben once teamed up to save the entire universe. *When Kevin finds the new version of his car, he says that it was 'factory new from 30 years ago' and the note from Paradox said his car would explode if it came into contact with anything from 1976. This means that the car was made in 1976 and possibly meaning Alien Force series is set in 2006, however, Ultimate Alien is confirmed to take place in 2011 (meaning Alien Force really takes place in 2010), probably meaning saying 30 years ago was close enough. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes